Great Adventures
by Lara1221
Summary: Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel have more memories than any other, but they keep few near and dear to their hearts. Chronicles their last moments before they leave Madrid for Paris, their true home, in 1771.


**Disclaimer: **i own nothing.

**A/N: **this round was super hard, not gonna lie. It was really fun though, to use my old canon of Nicolas Flamel, before I read Michael Scott's novels. Hope you like! **Written for: (you can skip this)**

**QL rnd 11: harpies' seeker: **write about an ordinary day in the year equivalent to your point count (1771)**; disney character comp: jim: **write about Nicolas Flamel**; hogwarts fair: advance transfiguration lesson 1: **word prompt - change**; hp chps comp: nicolas flamel: **write about Nicolas Flamel**; hunger games comp: district 10: **write about an important character who doesn't get much screen time**;**

* * *

Great Adventures

A wand was grasped tightly by a young woman who was far older than she appeared. Her face was young but her eyes were aged, filled with wisdom and laughter and life. Her husband, Nicolas Flamel, grasped her hand tightly, and she smiled at him.

Perenelle took one last sweeping look around the room, their worldly belongings contained only in their small trunks, and the rest of their possessions from their current stay in Madrid had been sold away. She would miss the soulful Spanish music, the dialect she had learned to understand and speak, and the people of Wizarding Spain, for all their colors and wonders. Change had always been a constant in her life; as one life would grow too familiar —

as others began to notice the couple themselves never changed

— they would move on to their next, great adventure.

But tonight in particular, for the first time in a long time, she and Nicolas were going to Paris. They were going back home.

"Are you going to miss it?" Nicolas asked her, speaking the fluent Spanish they had learned in their years here.

They had met at Beauxbatons four hundred years ago, now, and Paris had been their home for many years after that. He was seven years her senior, but when years later, while she was working as a Healer and he was unearthing secrets for the Ministry, they fell in love under the Parisian sky, many times over. She still clearly remembered the day he asked for her hand, with a glittering diamond in an alley to shield from the pounding, moonlit rain. She recalled the day she married him in the French countryside, and their life in Paris afterward, where they worked towards advancements in magic to the backdrop of an ever-changing, beautiful city.

But when Nicolas discovered the secret to immortality, they began their adventures all around the world. They would always return to Paris, though, because even if it changed as they did, it was always the place they belonged.

"Of course I will. We spent fifteen years of our lives here. Won't you?" Even as she asked, she knew the answer. She always did, when it came to Nicolas. They had had many adventures over the years, visiting far off places and having incredible, incomparable experiences. There were times when she looked back on her life and realized that it all rather blended together, because of the length she had lived and the memories she had gathered. Nicolas had always liked to think like this: that their life was a blur, fast moving and incredibly worthwhile, and the millions of memories he had were all wonderful but there was no use dividing them and ordering them, as long as he had been with her.

"Fifteen years is very small compared to four hundred. But Madrid was incredible, yes. I'm going to miss it quite a bit." He pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Do you think we'll ever forget it? Being here?" The language she spoke told her otherwise; through their years travelling, she had never forgotten a new tongue they had learned. Sometimes, when they were speaking to each other, I'll the languages they had learned blended together, and she could move from one to the other without realizing what she was saying. She knew it was a sign that her years were blending together.

"Never." He made her this promise because he knew it meant the world to her, even if it wasn't necessarily true. What Perenelle would probably think back on in a hundred years' time is the time she and Nicolas had spent roaming through the Rosaleda Gardens, the place they quickly deemed their favorite in all of Madrid. It was relaxing and beautiful and it was a place, she realized as she thought about it, that seemed to be lost in time.

But that was okay.

Perenelle preferred to think the opposite of her husband. If she could, she would lock every adventure they had had far away, remembering the memories precisely as they are and the time they had spent in crystal clarity. What truly made the adventures great, though, was not where they went or who they met or what they discovered, it was having these experiences with her husband, who she had fallen in love so long ago it felt like forever, but their love was so strong it felt like yesterday.

This couldn't be the case, though, because time was always moving and the world was always changing and though she and her husband looked and felt very young, her mind healthy, but it was wise and aged and no human is capable of remembering four hundred years of memories; magic or no magic, immortal or not.

That is why she kept the ones from Paris, the ones with Nicolas, safe and close to her heart, in fear they would blend in the rest.

But each time she looked into her husband's eyes, and he smiled, her fears tended to vanish right then.

"Nic, _je t'aime_." She leaned in and kissed him softly and tenderly, filled with love as it had been for their entire lives. Their very, very long lives.

As they pulled apart, he whispered, "_Et je t'aime_." After all this time, all these years together, she knew that would never, ever change.

Perenelle turned on an axis and disappeared with a _pop, _in turn with her husband, just as early morning sunlight flooded the small Spanish home and a new day began.

It was beautiful.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
